Elephants
by JDPhoenix
Summary: JONAS Macy is trapped at the mall on a rainy day. Macy/Kevin


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I in any way associated with, the television show JONAS.

AN: This story is a direct result of my love of Macy/Kevin, but lack of bunnies for Macy/Kevin stories. I had to go find a prompt to help me, but I love prompts so that's okay.

Prompt: Rain, Rain, Go Away

**Elephants**

Macy stood just inside the mall's doors, watching the water stream down the high windows. The people coming in shook out their umbrellas and gave her dirty looks for standing in their way, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't think to move. All she knew was that outside it was pouring rain and she had to somehow get home in less than an hour, even though she didn't have a jacket or an umbrella or anything. It hadn't been raining when she came to the mall that afternoon and she'd spent so much time staring at the new tennis rackets that she hadn't noticed the weather getting progressively worse.

If she called her parents for a ride home they would kill her but she couldn't wait at the bus stop like this. She looked down at her pale blue t-shirt and jeans, neither would keep her dry and the shirt would be embarrassing once it got wet. Not to mention that her hands were full of shopping bags of sports supplies, books for school, and her father's birthday present, a clock radio featuring his favorite band. The sports equipment could survive but she was sure the books and radio would not.

She huffed and retreated to the fountain, taking a seat on the edge. The stone elephants squirting water seemed a bit silly with the weather outside but Macy didn't care. She pulled her phone from her back pocket, hoping Stella could help her out, only to remember a moment later that Stella was out of town visiting her grandmother.

She let out a small whine and put her head in her hands. What was she supposed to do?

"Psst."

She looked up, startled.

"Psst!"

Macy glanced around, there was no one close enough to have made the sound. A splash of water hit her square in the back and she cried out, leaping to her feet.

"Who's there?" she demanded, looking at the elephants as if they had attacked her.

A hand waved from behind one of them and motioned her over. Macy looked from side to side, wondering if this was a trick. No one had ever told her "don't go behind an elephant fountain with a stranger" but it had been implied. While she was still debating whether or not to move her phone beeped. It was a text message. She didn't recognize the number but all it said was "please."

Macy bit her lip and hoped this wasn't a mistake. She climbed up on the rim of the fountain and quickly made her way around the back. When she saw who was hiding in the elephants' shadow she gasped, her breath coming out in short, high-pitched bursts. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her violently out of sight.

"Macy," Kevin said slowly, "I need you to calm down. In with the good air, out with the crazy air. Just like last time."

"Oh my gosh," she said, her voice still at an unnervingly high pitch. "A JONAS touched my arm! A JONAS knows my cell phone number!"

"Yeah, I got it from Stella a while ago. Listen, I need your help."

She gasped. "A JONAS needs my help!" She let out a small squeak of joy and wavered backwards.

Kevin grabbed her shoulders. "Stay with me, Macy, I need you."

She nodded, sucking in great breaths of air and slowly regaining her composure.

"I'm trapped in the mall. Fans keep seeing me every time I try to leave and I can't get out."

"Why don't you just call Big Man to get you out?"

"Today's his day off. Can you help me?"

Macy smiled, then reminded herself to breathe. She was happy that a JONAS needed her, but she wouldn't be happy if she fainted on him.

"Wait right here," she said and raced back to her bags. Thankfully no one had touched them and she brought them back to Kevin. "Here," she said, pulling her new catcher's mask out of its bag. "You wear this and I'll walk you out."

He took the mask gratefully and slipped it on. Macy bit back the urge to squeal with joy, Kevin of JONAS was wearing her catcher's mask. She could die happy.

"Ready?" she asked and was proud that her voice actually sounded semi-normal.

He nodded and they stepped out from behind the elephants. When they neared the doors he put his hand on his arm, stopping her. Before she could ask what was wrong he was taking off his jacket and holding it out to her. Her hand shook as she reached up to take it. Kevin of JONAS was offering her his jacket. As she slipped it on she thought that if she could die happy before, now she was in heaven. He nodded at her and she could see the question in his eyes. She pulled her bags to her chest and nodded.

"Let's go," she said and the next second she was racing from the building, through the pouring rain, Kevin's hand at her back as he maneuvered her towards his car. He pulled his keychain from his pocket when they neared and the car lights blinked. Both of them piled in, gasping for breath and laughing.

"Thanks," Kevin said, pulling off the mask and shaking his head to get the rain off his hair. "You're a lifesaver."

"It was nothing," she said sheepishly, taking the mask back. She was already planning which place of honor it would get in her room. "What were you even doing behind the elephants?"

"Oh, well, it was the only place I could think to hide."

"Well, you're just lucky I always like Becky and Jesse."

"Huh?"

"The elephants. I named them Becky and Jesse when I was little. They were always my favorite part of the mall."

"I love elephants," Kevin sighed. "Anyway, where did you need me to drop you?"

Macy blinked, then looked around. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to get in --"

"No, that's totally cool. Where are you?"

She pointed towards the back of the parking lot where the buses pulled in.

"Okay, just tell me which one's yours so I can drop you as close as possible. I don't want you getting soaked."

"It's not that far," she said, "and I don't want you getting mobbed. Really, I'll be fine."

"Okay," he said slowly. He reached behind the seat and pulled out an umbrella. "And keep the jacket."

Her breath caught in her throat at the idea and she took the umbrella gratefully.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow!" he said with a smile.

She nodded and hurried out the door. She raced through the rain, towards the transit station at the back of the parking lot, hugging her bags close against the jacket. She rushed to the stop for her bus and looked at the schedule. One was arriving in twenty minutes. Usually she'd be annoyed at having to wait so long, even if it wasn't raining, but now she was holding Kevin of JONAS's umbrella and wearing his jacket. She could wait forever if she had to.

"Macy!"

She whirled and saw Kevin's car just outside the transit center. He was standing on the driver's side, glaring as his hair was soaked by the rain.

Macy quailed under his gaze. He waited until she realized that he wanted her to come over. When she got back in the car he started driving towards the freeway.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded. "You could freeze to death out there! Or get pneumonia! Are you insane?"

She shook her head once, blinking furiously to keep from crying. Why was he so mad? She hadn't done anything wrong. It wasn't a crime to take the bus home.

After several tense minutes he said, "I don't know where you live."

She muttered the address. As he drove she fingered the buttonholes of his jacket, wondering how her day could have gone so completely wrong so fast. She wasn't sure what she'd done to make him so mad and he wasn't giving her any indication. When they arrived at her house he silently got out and walked her to her door, saying only a quick, "Thanks again," before running back through the rain.

She spent the night in her room, staring at her phone in hopes that Stella would call. She needed her best friend's advice and not just because Stella had known the Lucas brothers since they were in diapers. Eventually she fell asleep, still fully clothed, and spent a night in blessedly dreamless sleep.

Stella picked her up the next day on the way to school and Macy immediately let loose, telling her everything that had happened.

"I'll kill him," Stella said, gripping her steering wheel. "He's a jerk and that's all there is to it and I'll kill him."

Macy worried her lip. "But … I always thought Kevin was the nice one."

"They're all supposed to be nice," Stella snapped. "But nothing makes up for being mean to my best friend. When we get to school I am going to -- no! You know what I'll do? I'll make him the laughing stock of the fashion world! That'll teach him."

"Stella," Macy said as they pulled into the student lot, "I don't think you should."

Stella waited until she was parked to give Macy her best "you've got to be kidding me" stare. "Leave it to me." She climbed out of the car and Macy followed, hanging her head sadly.

The two branched off in the halls, each heading to her own locker. Macy paused when she saw her locker. Hanging from the dial was a string of yarn and on the end of it was a note and a small plastic bubble, the kind kids got from gumball machines in supermarkets. Macy lifted both and smiled when she saw a tiny toy elephant inside the bubble. It held an umbrella in its trunk and was winking. The note said only, "Even Superfans need saving and they shouldn't be afraid to ask."

Macy fell against her locker with a sigh, not sure if she was happier to be saved by a JONAS or to have the toy elephant.

* * *

_reviews = love_


End file.
